The War of the Magi
by man-who-rules-the-universe
Summary: This is my first fic. it is another harry patter dragonlance crossover. Raistlin is sent to Earth in the explosion at the end of The War of the Twins. Attempts to take it over. Just the prologue is up right now
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from any of these books.  
  
**This takes place just after the fifth book of Harry potter and at the end  
of the War of the Twins. **  
  
The War of the Magi  
  
Prologue  
  
Raistlin realized his mistake. Killing the gnome was not enough, history would repeat itself. As the magic of Raistlin's spell reached its high point, Caramon finished activating the time-traveling devise. As the two spells mixed, Raistlin knew there was no going back. The area was being torn apart. Pain swept across him. He called for his brother but he had already gone. The portal to the abyss was closing. Raistlin finally passed out from the pain. There was a mighty explosion, which tore the Plains of Dergoth apart swept out from the area creating what is now know as the skullcap.  
******  
  
Tasslehoff and Caramon appeared next to a small house overlooked by a large castle. As the pair examined it they realized it was more of a school than a castle. Their appearance was noticed however by groups of students who were outside on such a perfect day. Many stood there in shock though a few found it in themselves to go tell the headmaster. People could not apparate onto school grounds. More shocking, however was how the duo looked. One was a large man, dressed in heavy armor, with a sword at his belt. The other was a small person who looked like a young teenager. This one was also dressed in odd clothes, and had many pouches strung about his belt.  
  
"This doesn't seem like Solace," The large warrior said. "Tas, you were concentrating on home when we used the time-traveling devise right?"  
  
"Of coarse," Tas said. "Though just for a sec I just wondered what it would be like to go to another world. I'm sorry Caramon, I really could not help it."  
  
"Lets try this again and this time focus." Caramon tries to activate the time-traveling devise, but nothing happens. The devise folds itself up back into its pendant shape and does nothing.  
  
By this time their appearance has caused quite a stir. Teachers begin approaching the duo with what appears to be wooden sticks pointed at them. An elder man approaches them with his wand ready.  
  
"Where are we?" Caramon asks.  
  
"You are now on grounds of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And we would very much like to know how you got here."  
  
******  
  
It was a dreadfully sunny day. Harry Potter had thwarted Voldemort again. Because of Potter many of Voldemort's followers were in jail. He would have to free them eventually. The sun was shining, and the birds were out, it mad him sick. He stared at his father's graveyard and was surprised to see someone appear as if out of nowhere. He was dressed in robes of the darkest black. Voldemort could sense great power coming from him. Voldemort walked cautiously out to the graveyard. When he got close he finally saw the face of the man. Voldemort stared in shock. The man was skin and bones. His skin was a metallic gold and his eyes were gold and instead of pupils he had hourglasses.  
  
In one swift motion he had his wand out. He was ready to defend himself if the need arose. "Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked.  
  
Raistlin looked around uncertain of himself. Where was he? Was he dead? Because, he realized, the explosion should have killed him. The sound of someone's voice awoke him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a man whose appearance was just as startling as his. His face was almost snakelike and his skin far paler that it should have been "I am Raistlin Majere, master of the past and the present, most powerful wizard on kyrnn. Who are you and what world is this?"  
  
"My name is Voldemort, soon to be ruler of this pathetic world."  
  
"What world would that be?"  
  
"Earth" 


	2. Raistlin and Voldemort

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters from any of these books. So please don't sue me, I'm not worth it.

Authers note: putting out plea for beta. if intrested please reply in revew.   
  
The War of the Magi  
  
Chapter 1  
Raistlin and Voldemort  
  
Raistlin looked at the so-called ruler of this new world. Raistlin sensed power coming from, but it is nothing special. I can use him, he thought. If I cannot defeat the gods in my world I must be content with this one. He looked up at Voldemort. "You say you wish to rule this world?"  
  
This question surprised Voldemort. What could he do to help? "What business is it of yours?"  
  
"I can help you to do this. I will remove all your adversaries from your path. I can bring many here from my world and together we will rule this pathetic world."  
  
"Why would we need you followers? Why would I need you? I have enough power to take this world on my own. I hope you enjoyed your life. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The spell hit Raistlin in the chest as the force of the blow knocked him over. Voldemort turned back to his house. When he a few feet away he heard someone speak in a language he could not understand. As he fell into unconsciousness the last thing he saw was Raistlin standing there, with an evil smile across his lips, and crushed rose petals at his feet.

Voldemort awoke to a large amount of coughing. He looked over to the fireplace and stared in disbelief. The mage looked very sickly, however very alive. Voldemort had watched his killing spell hit the mage. How was he still alive? He watched as Raistlin mixed herbs in a cup than added boiling water. As rancid smell came to Voldemort, he began to wonder if this was some kind of poison. As he drank the mixture his coughing slowed and finally stopped.

Voldemort arose very slowly for he was very stiff. Raistlin was now reading a spellbook and was not paying attention to the dark lord. Voldemort very quietly reached for his wand only to find it was not there.  
  
"If you're looking for your wand I have it. I don't want you trying anything stupid again. I have been reading abut you in these books you keep. I decided that you are more useful alive than dead. People's fear of you will help me gain the power I need to take over the world. You will help me do this or die, it is your choice."

"How did you survive my spell?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Have you noticed my gold skin? It grants me protection from all spells. Saved me from a fireball once." A flash of anger passed across his face. This confused Voldemort, for he would have given anything for such protection. "It was given to me during the test at the Tower of High Sorcery in Wayreth forest. Now, you will do as I say or I'll kill you. You are now my servant. It will take time to summon my followers to this world."  
  
What choice do I have? He thought. "What do you wish of me?"  
  
"Summon your followers. I will need assistance."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I am going to summon my followers. This spell will take many months and for that time you must lie low. Make it seem as though you disappeared. I can allow nothing to disrupt my spell. I will need assistance making sure I'm not disturbed. Make sure your followers do this and they do not draw any attention to themselves."  
  
"But most of my followers are in jail. I was planning on rescuing them soon. Right now I'm down to just ten death eaters. I was still recruiting followers among the giants and other races that most wizards don't consider belonging here." Voldemort was getting angry. This wizard had just showed up and took over all of his carefully planed operations. No, this man would have to go, and if magic would not work...  
  
"Here is what we will do. Have those trying to reach other races continue their work. They are strictly prohibited from doing anything that would anger the world. The rest that are not in jail will stay here to guard. Those in prison can stay there until we have need of them. Go tell your followers the plan." Raistlin said.  
  
Voldemort left to go summon his followers. Raistlin cleared a space on the wall. This was where he would create the portal. As he looked upon the wall he began to feel his strength ebbing from him. He was still weak from the blast and his body was not used to these conditions. He went to lay on the couch, but before he fell asleep he cast a spell of protection over him to wake him at the slightest threat. With his last worries gone he fell into a fitful sleep. 


End file.
